Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical charging stations for wireless headphones, and more particularly to a charging station incorporated into a portable carrying case for storing and charging multiple sets of battery-powered headphones.
Background Art
Wireless Headphones and other headphones requiring a cordless power source (e.g., a battery) are usually provided with an electrical charging station. Examples of such headphones and charging stations are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,832 to Mann et al; U.S. Pat. No. 7,609,026 to Tsunoda; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,649 to Wilson. If a number of sets of headphones (or headsets) are supplied, e.g., as part of a group listening system or other multi-user system, the charging station may be designed to accommodate and charge all of the headsets simultaneously (“multi-unit charging station”). Examples of multi-unit charging stations for wireless headsets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,275,143 to Johnson (a rack configuration) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,829 to Grunwald (a cabinet configuration).
A group listening system generally includes a transmitter (e.g., radio frequency, infrared, WiFi, etc.) and a number of wireless receivers. The wireless receivers may be embodied in wireless headsets. The transmitter is connected to an audio source, such as, for example, a television set, DVD player. CD player, mp3 player, smart phone, or microphone. In use, the transmitter wirelessly transmits the audio from the audio source to the multiple wireless headset receivers, the latter being worn by a group of listeners. A group listening system may be an assistive listening system used at a senior citizen center or assisted living residence. When not in use, the transmitter and headset receivers are usually kept in a portable, handled case for storage and transportation. A typical shape for such a case is rectangular. One problem to be solved when designing such a case is how to arrange the headsets inside the case. A linear arrangement is typically used in a rectangular case, i.e., arranged in a single row or multiple rows. Sometimes, the headsets are simply stacked inside the case. A need exists for an alternative arrangement of wireless headsets in a portable case, one that is orderly and balanced, and one that provides convenient access to the headsets for removal from and placement into the case.
As indicated, wireless headsets are battery-powered and, in a group listening system, the transmitter may also be battery-powered. These battery-powered components require periodic charging, and a multi-unit charging station is usually provided for this purpose. In light of the usual requirement for both a carrying case and a charging station for the battery-powered components, one might consider whether to combine the charging station with the carrying case. In addition to holding the headsets and transmitter in a carrying case for storage, should these components also be held in the case for charging? It would be a convenient feature to combine both functions. However, a number of considerations arise if the carrying case is to function as a charging station (“charging case”). For instance: how are the headsets to be supported in the case; how are the headsets best arranged for both charging and storage; and, if a transmitter is included, where is the transmitter to be located (in the case) relative to the headsets. Examples of charging cases for electronic devices are shown in U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2014/0002004 to Ferris-Gilbert et al. and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 20040085043 to Germagian et al. A need exists for a charging case that provides a convenient, orderly and balanced arrangement for the wireless headsets when placed in the case for charging and storage. The arrangement should be as compact as possible and be able to neatly accommodate the transmitter among the headsets.
Another consideration for a charging case is how best to layout the electrical charging circuitry in the case. If not laid out properly, the circuitry may be vulnerable to mechanical shock, vibrations, and stresses normally experienced in a case during transportation, storage or other use. In addition, if the layout of the circuitry is too complex, it may adversely affect reliability and add to the cost of materials and manufacture. Moreover, if the circuitry is not adequately protected, it may be susceptible to corrosion, which would affect reliability and shorten the life of the charging case.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned problems and considerations by utilizing a round charging case and organizing the wireless headsets and transmitter in a “spoke and hub” arrangement. The present invention optimally locates the electrical charging circuitry inside the round case. Electrical charging circuits having a hub arrangement are disclosed in the following U.S. Patent documents: 2014/0002004 to Ferris-Gilbert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,587,261 to Sassen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,441,230 to Boyles et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,624 to Boyles et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,971 to Guccione et al.; 2009/0058356 to Lee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,577 to Shum; D473,516 to Gresham et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,932 to Murphy.